foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Life Simulation: The Final Chapter (2014)
The Life Simulation: The Final Chapter * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Brian Killingham (March 18, 1954-December 29, 2013) Development and Productions Team - Astronaut Entertainment Company (Alexandria, Virginia) * Presidents: Martin W. Cameron * CEO: Michael L. Perkins * Franchise Development Director: James Griffith * Senior Producer: Hank Neil, Greg Ducks * Lead Development Directors: Rich Arnold, John Williams * Franchise Art Director: Jeff Weir * Senior QA Manager: Willard Stiles * Technical Directors: George Lawrence, David Martin * Lead Producer: Keith Michaels, George Holland * Production Team: Dustin Williams, David McCracken, Dennis Sherman * Additional Productions: James Henry, Tommy Neilson, Rick Wyatt, David Fox, Richard Mann, Danny Robinson * Lead Centralized Outsourcing Development Director: Jack Goodman * Development Directors: James Romero, George Watts * Additional Developments: Walter Neil, Annie Finnegan, Steve Friendmann, Jack Greensburg, Richard Holmes, Robert Richards, Keith McDonalds, Jack Lawrence * Art Directors: David Spector * Lead Object Modeler: Karl Williams * Object Modelers: Danny Mice, Annie Bass, Hank W. Dotters, Kenneth Folks, David Jones, Tom Kupland, Richard Landis, David Milers, Steve Kidd, David Nights, James Briders, Steve March, John Miles * Lead Environment Artist: Ed Sherman * Environment Artists: Michael Livingstone, Donald Livingston, Rick Yates, Mark Holden, John Nest, David Rivers, Eric Candy, John Hopes * Lead Visual Effects Artist: Georges Martins * Visual Effects Artist: Steve Martin, Jack Kennedy * Lead Character Modelers: Michael Peterson, Annie Tallers * Character Modelers: Clint Bernstein, Leonard Holmes, Richard Friedman, Rick Feldman, Danny Neil, Danny Sands, Richard Lowers, Jim Lowels, Annie Moen, Jane Katz, Danny West * Concept Artists: Todd Hoffman, James Hands, Richard Raymonds, Danny Landis, Jack Rowels, James Rowles, Danny Priests, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Danny Neilson, Spencer Freeman * Animation Directors: Richard Neilson * System Animations: Danny Goods, Richard S. Hands, Annie Sandy, Jack Cherry, Rick Mann, Danny Moore, Ann Sherman * Lead Animations: Donald Fly * Animators: Danny Past, Larry Faulker, James Fustioners, Jane Hogesire, Jane Sires, Danny Neits, James Jets, Annie McDonalds, Hank MacArthurs, Jane Crowers, Rick Mann, Donald Parkerson, Annie Press, Danny Snowman * Technical Art Directors: Hank Caveman * Technical Artists: Paul Williams, Danny Calls, Christopher Stevens * Outsourcing Art Director: Stephen James-Friedman * Lead Outsource Object Modelers: Danny Kinders, Richard Nestor * Outsource Object Modelers: Hank Tooks, Annie James, Jane Ress, Danny Roundersons, Ronald Kingsley, Ben Hoffman, Ken Jones, Danny Freshdown, Jack Cakerson, Rick Sullivan * Lead Outsource Character Modeler: Christopher Plummer * Outsource Character Modelers: David Yates, Don Sebastian, Richard Chargers * Iconographers: Ann Goodman, David Mann * Game Designers: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Additional Designers: Dave Grossman, Donald Killerson, Richard Wilde, Danny Nest, Hank Freeman, Danny Hoffman, Dustin James * User Experience Director: Henry Barnman * User Experience Designers: David Gabriel, John Knights * User Interface Art Director: Jennifer Wilson * User Interface Designers: Spencer Friedman, Danny Hoffman, Rod Daniels * Lead Build Mode Engineer: David Hartman * Build Mode Engineering Team: Tom Neil, Jack Nelson, James Gunnars, Don Foster, David McCormick, John McDonald, Yury Feldman * Lead Client Systems Engineer: Jack Micer * Client Systems Engineering Team: Larry Hopkins, James Hoffman, Jack Sultan * Lead Configuration Management Engineer: Dan Hopes * Configuration Management Engineering Team: David Powell, Jane Hopkins, Richard Rothschild, Danny Rosenthal, Richard Lowenthal * Create A "The Life Simulation" Engineering Team: Gregory Horowitz, Jane Seymur, Robert Butlerfield, Jack Butterfield * Lead Gameplay Engineer: Charles Freeman * Gameplay Engineering Team: Ricardo Neil, Rick Stands, Annie Bows, Jane Vows, Fred Neilson, Danny Moon, Jack Beans, Richard Grants * Lead Motion Technology Software Engineer: Brian Lawrence * Motion Technology Software Engineers: Donald Wakes, Jane Hands * Technical Animation Director: Dave Gragger * Lead Server Engineer: David Horowitz * Server Engineering Team: David Goodman, Richard Nest, Jane Guest, Dony Glocke, Jane Minds, Richard Dancers, Rick Newman, Ryan Thanwlas, Ann Gikiei * Lead Software Tools Engineer: Frank Goodman * Software Tools Engineering Team: Richard Penn, Danny Shakers, Rick Sigars, Danny Moon, Danny Sherman * Lead UI Engineer: Johnny Founds * UI Engineering Team: Todd Grush, Annie Kong, Danny Hong, Rob Davers, Ricky Janers, Anni Kielosexu, Danny McElusesa, Jack Hoers, Rupert Goodman * Senior Audio Director: Ron Davis * Audio Development Director: Richard Feldman * Lead Audio Artists: Hank Baldwins * Audio Artist: Gene MacArthur, Annie Waltz * Audio Asset Managers: David Grahams * Audio Engineer: Christopher Folks * Voice Director: Alexander Friedman * Lead Voice Editor: Jackie Nolan * Voice Editors: Chris Brownrigg, Sherald Grahams, Henry Snakefields, James Burst, Annie Knowers, Todd Martinson * Talent Manager: Marc Maxwell * Talent Coordinator: Andy Williams * Voice Actors: Crispin Freeman, Lawrence "Larry" Holland, Hank Marvin, Russ Ballard, Janet Waldo, Owen Killingham, Bruce Robinson, Annie Foeles, Jane Fores, Andy Koolaman, Roger Labon Jackson, Eric Idle, Michael J. Cutt, William F. Nugent, Ron Howard * Recording and Mastering: Chris Willingham * Original Writer: Danny Wicers Maxis Software, Inc. * Very Special Thanks to Maxis Software, Inc.: Will Wright (the creators of The Sims series) * Producer: Justin Nguyen * Development Director: Jon Lee * Productions Managements: Huy Nguyen, Rick Grahams, John Martin Miller * Data Analysts: Ahmet Emre Eser, Leland Gregory, Ian Murdock, Chenguang Yang * Software Engineers: Prithviraj Dongarekar, Rafael Guerrero, Venkata Madireddy, Ashaya Meshram, Jones Nakka * Senior Vice President: Lucy Bradshaw * Vice President Operations: Scott Taylor * Vice President Product Technology: Thomas Boyd * Senior Director Human Resources: Kim Miller * Group Finance Director: Eric Garay * Vice President Marketing: Michael Johnson * Senior Director Communications: John Reseburg * Senior Legal Counsel: Pamela Ostroff * Maxis Human Resources: Debbie Graves, Suz'Anne Sullivan, Ciara Torres * Maxis Finance Team: Yoann Durand, Wilma Yun Gunderson * Administrative Support: Terri Keeling, Joslyn Rinde * Technical Support: Jennifer O'Shea Maxis Software, Inc. - Interns * Design Interns: Anthony Hsieh, Jaclyn Kimball * Production Interns: Cassiel Chadwick, David Liu, Lucy Tashman * Engineering Intern: Prutsdom Jiarathanakul * Gameplay Engineering Intern: Austin Yarger * UI Engineering Intern: MacKenzie Bates Maxis Software, Inc. - Additional Contributors * Arts: Greg Manley * Animation: Anwar R. Bey-Taylor, Ryan Bradley, Justin Clayton, Alan Curtis, Neil Hiller, Tony Ianiro, Aurora Jimenez, Christian Malan, Gary Martin, Josh Nadelburg, Michael Parks, Cecile Plattner, Joshua Prigg, Chris Santeramo, Richard Schritter, David Seward, Phil Simon, Brian Steffel, Natasha Tan, Mark Tanner, Lisette Titre-Montgomery, Ken Toney, Albert Truong, Jace Wallace * Designing Directors: Andy Bische, Nicholas Corea, Dan Driscoll, Ryan Grant, Josh Lee, Ray Mazza * User Experience and Interface Design: Alex Kowalski, You-Jin Lee * Development Direction: Brent Iverson, Shaun Kiggens, Tamara Sciamanna, Scot Tumlin * Software Engineering: Rahul Agarwal, Cole Campbell, Joey Cato, Gil Colgate, Michael Coustier, Michael Dillon, Justin Edwards, Jason Flores, William Grootonk, Cliff Halcom, Tsung Han Lee, Jennifer Liston, Kaye Mason, Colin Moore, Brian Morin, Ted Nguyen, Josh Pollak, Dan Priestley, Ryan Seiff, Yang Shan, Pace Sims, Zach Turner, Ruby Yeung, Wesley Yue, Farhan Zaidi * Production: Aaron Cohen, Jack Greaves, Josh Hendren, Brittany Henry, Pete Lake, Lauren McLemore, Kari St. John, Michael Zamora * Additional Audio: David Bromberg, Tyson Taylor * Additional Writers: Allison Ford, Veronica Gonzalez, Kari Jones, Brian Kaiser, Lori Selke * System Marketing: Michael Burk, Jordan Edelstein, John Fenno, Corey Higgins, Patrick Paik * Quality Assurance: Tomas Arce, Ryan Cho, John Harrington, Andrew Higa, Vikram Naranyanan, Adam Todd, Robert Williams, Waldemar Yuen * Maxis Finance: Tiffany Chan, Liza Lee, Johnny Wolff * DPIO: Jim Dishman, Carlos Ruiz, Daniel W. Sheppard * Origin by EA (division of Electronic Arts, Inc.): Nicole Adams, Dave Gregory, Ken Rogers, Alan Roth, Erikka Thompson Legal and Manual * Legal (SEGA): Justin Holmes * Legal (Astronaut Entertainment Company): Mark Goodman * Legal (Electronic Arts, Inc.): David Sellers * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (SEGA), Michael Cochran (Astronaut Entertainment Company) * Manual Writing (EA): Justin Aragon, Hannah Croke, Kirsten Daru, Stu Eaton, Vineeta Gajwani, Sue Garfield, Lisa Ann Hall, Marissa Hill, Kerry Hopkins, Amy Saechao, Mariann Tam, Alicia Truby, Kerah Williams * Manual Design: Don High, Jane Young, Robert Grahams, Danny Neil * Manual Layout: Bill Watt, David Sexton, Danny Saxon Audio: Skywalker Sound * Foley Artists: Ronni Brown, Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Recordists: Sean England, Corey Tyler Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers: Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios * Original Musical Scorers and Composed by: Alan Hawkshaw and Jun Senoue * Audio, Music and Sound Created by: Wave Master Entertainment * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "People Like Us?" * Written by Rick Feldman and David Sheppard * © 1971 Beyond Music (Canada)/Rick Feldman Music, Corp. * Produced by Graham Gouldman and The Heartbreakers * Conducted and Arranged by Michael Ruff * Performed by The Heartbreakers * Courtesy of Namco Recording Company, Inc. "Left to the Eastern Morning" * Written by Marc Westerberg and Rupert Holmes * © 1986 Ackee Music, Inc./Intelligence Music, Corp. * Arrangers and Performed by The Replacements * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Real the Heat and Something Young Peoples" * Written by James Sutherland * © 1977 New World Music, Ltd. * Arranged by The Seeds and Geoffrey Bullock * Performed by The Seeds * Courtesy of Hillsong Music Australia "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment "Wanna Be Staying!" * Written by David Shoots * © 1996 Dancing Mask Music * Engineered by David Farrar and Jane Mann * Mixed by David Lovers * Produced by Keith Oslen and Mystery Oak * Performed by Mystery Oak * Courtesy of Mouse Records "There's Laughter Living Into the Down" * Written by Eddie Shoulders * © 2005 Household Music * Performed by Alpha Clears * Courtesy of Indie Rock Music Group "Lego House" * Written by Ed Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard * © 2011 Sheeran Music * Performed by Ed Sheeran * Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Before and After" * Written by David Fish, Andy Wilson and Mark Neil * © 2008 Indie House * Producers, Recorded, Engineering and Mixed by David Frost * Performed by People Earth * Courtesy of Joy Records (United Kingdom) "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * This software product included Autodesk Scaleform software © 2014 Autodesk Inc., All rights reserved. * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, The Jim Henson Company, Walt Disney Foundations, Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Special Thanks to Video Game in: Sonic Adventure 2 * Special Thanks to Beta Testers: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize * Special Thanks to Electronic Arts Team: Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin * Special Thanks to "The Life Simulation" Team: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Christopher Stevens, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Special Thanks to Maxis Team: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Ron Dante, The Sims Fansites, Jeff Beal * Special Thanks to Astronaut Entertainment Company: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Special Thanks to SEGA Team: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo * Special Thanks to Walt Disney Foundations: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Special Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, Jude Cole, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, The Warriors (1979), Charles Band, The Aldan Company Incorporated (Hollywood, California) * Very Special Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA